Chapter 1: Chippies
by Chipmunkslover01
Summary: 1st chapter, Chipmunks and Chipettes meet another female chipmunks,they are called Chippies. It seems Brittany is jealous


**A/N:**

Hey guys, I love AATC, so I wanted to start a fan fiction about this Chipmunks, including The Chipettes. Well I wanted tragedy with romance and a little bit of drama. Well here is my first fiction. In this fiction they have 14.

Chapter 1: Chippies?

All started at the Seville's residence early in the morning.

"Alvin you better wake up or you'll get late!" Theodore said. "No..." Alvin said as he tried to get back to sleep. "Well, I warned you!" said Theo. Alvin continued sleeping, while he wakes up by the family's noise eating breakfast. So Alvin looks at the clock and said "Oh damn, I'm late"

He, going fast, puts on his red hoddie. Runs towards Dave's car, without having breakfast. Dave leaves Chipmunks in school and drives to work. Alvin starts to take books out of his locker and suddenly he hears in a female high-pitched voice that said "Alvin, Alvin!" he recognized that voice as Brittany Miller, which was wearing another clothes, those were: Pink skirt with some details in purple, A t-shirt that was bubble gum pink color with a black heart printed on it.

'Wow, she looks pretty' He thought. While that he took out some copybooks that were the last ones, fast, because he wanted to talk to Brittany. He suddenly realized Brittany was behind him. 'Say something you jerk, don't look at her as you have a crush on her, say hi!', he said "Oh, hi Britt." .Brittany said "So what are you doing?", "Well I just finish taking out my books, you?" Alvin added. "Umm nothing at all." Brittany said then she thought 'If he only knew I was searching a theme for talking about' .Alvin said: "I'm probably late for class, bye" "Oh, bye" Brittany added.

Running, Alvin goes into his classroom. He takes place and Miss Ortega walks in. Everyone stood up and said all together 'Good morning Miss Ortega.' as always. Suddenly, 3 female chipmunks walk in. Miss Ortega says "Classroom, these are new students. I hope you welcome them good" The one in the center had the same color fur as Alvin, too she had the hair down with a red clip, she had a red shirt with some watermelon printed on it, she had a green short her eyes where green as her short. The tallest one's (who was in the left), fur was like Simon's; too she had her hair in a ponytail, she had a simple orange dress (she didn't wear glasses), she had her eyes blue as Simon did. The shortest one had her fur as Theo; too she (on the right) had her hair tied with a golden bow; she was wearing a golden jacket with blue jeans, her eyes where blue as the sky. Alvin and her brothers were shocked another female chipmunks were in the school.

The one in the middle said "Well, my name is Ashley here's my sister (the tall one) Miley. And here's my sister (the short and chubby one) Brooke" They all made a sweet smile who made Alvin and his brothers blush. Miley said "We love singing! We are called the Chippies" Brooke added "Can we perform a song now? Please Miss Ortega!" Miss Ortega nodded. "We'll perform Who says, by Selena Gomez". While singing, the Chippies were dancing.

You made me insecure *ASHLEY*

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na *ASHLEY, BROOKE AND MILEY*

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen*BROOKE*

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na *ASHLEY, BROOKE AND MILEY*

Na Na na

You've got every right *MILEY*

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me*BROOKE*

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

It's such a funny thing*ASHLEY*

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na*ASHLEY, BROOKE AND MILEY*

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Everyone clapped at these new students. Miss Ortega said "Nice show girls!"-she added "Oh, Ashley you'll sit with Alvin. Miley you'll sit with Simon and Brooke you with Theodore." Everyone sat with their pair. Alvin looked at Ashley and said "Hi, I'm Seville, Alvin Seville." Ashley blushed and said "Hi" and start singing "Watcha say"- Alvin heard this and said "Wow, you girls are great at singing, and what your fave song is?" "Oh, telling the truth, is 'we r who we r'. I like 'Fireflies' too" Ashley said "I love those songs too!" Alvin added. So they started giggling and talking all Music class.

While that was happening, Simon and Miley were talking too. Simon said: "So you girls from Peru? Cool, I always wanted to go there! By the way, do you like reading?" "Yes, I love reading, mostly in the nights!" Miley answered. "Wow we are so much in common! Want to eat lunch together?" Simon added. "Yeah, that should be great." Miley answered while blushing.

And while that two were happening, Theodore and Brooke were hanging out too. "Do you like cookies?" Brooke asked. "I love cookies! You do?" Theo answered. "Yep, want one? It's a sugar chocolate chip one!" Brooke said. Theo as always will say "Oh, thanks Brooke!" He grabs one cookie and eats it while Brooke eats one too. Theodore and Brooke blushed.

**-MUSIC CLASS FINISHED-**

Brittany was thinking about Alvin all her Science class, about saying to him how she liked him and not as a friend. Jeanette was mostly thinking about Si, his precious Simon. Eleanor was thinking about Theo and about lunch, she was starving while making her science project.

**-LUNCH-**

Simon and Miley were sitting together eating lunch. He was eating a sandwich, and an apple. Miley was eating a muffin and a pear.

"And how is Peru?" Simon said

"It's cool, but USA is better I can say" Miley answered

"Still, I want to go there. It seems to be a nice country." Simon added

Miley smiled sweetly and said "You have some mayonnaise by your cheek."

Simon blushed and said fast "Where? Left or right?"

Miley answered "Left"

"Wait, your left, or mine?" Simon asked

"Let me just clean it for you" Miley said.

Jeanette enters the cafeteria, there she looked for Simon, and she finally localized Si. She walks towards him; she doesn't notice Miley is behind him. She is in front of him and

Miley grabbed a napkin fast and clean Simon's cheek sweetly. Jeanette sees this and keeps walking, and says "Hi Simon!" she turned her head around and sees Miley. And add "Who is her?" She doesn't know because she wasn't in the class when Chippies came.

"Oh, she is Miley. She is new to school so I decided to eat lunch with her because I was her first friend here, you understand, right?" Simon answered to Jeanette's question.

Miley was red as a tomato, she blushed so hard. Miley thought 'It is probably his girlfriend!' So she said: "Umm Its ok, I'll go to eat with my sisters. Don't worry Si. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. Bye" and she run searching her sisters.

Miley saw Ashley was eating with Alvin and some other female chipmunk she didn't knew (Brittany Miller) so she goes to her sister's table and says "Hi, can I sit here, please?"

Alvin says "Oh yeah, you can! Sit here. Let me introduce you Brittany." He looks Brittany then Miley he says "Brittany, Miley. Miley, Brittany" Both female chipmunks smile and sit. Ashley was flirting with Alvin; and Alvin with her. She thought 'Alvin is so funny; I think I'm having a crush on him. OMG'

They all eat, Brittany feels so jealous about Ashley. Alvin doesn't even care! He was flirting with Ashley while Brittany was there. It seemed like Alvin didn't knew Brittany was there. Ashley was blushing the whole time they were eating lunch. Miley knew about Ashley's crush on Alvin, she noticed it. She noticed Brittany was jealous too. And she kind of noticed Alvin was interested on both (Britt and Ashley).

While that was happening, Theodore, Eleanor and Rooky were having a great time. Eleanor wasn't jealous or anything, because Rooky didn't had a crush on Theo. It seemed like that. Theodore had a big crush on Eleanor as everyone knows. So a new female chipmunk wouldn't break them easily!

-**LUNCH IS OVER-**

**-ONE CLASS WAS LEFT, HISTORY-**

This time, the 9 chipmunks were in the class. They all had history together. Miss Patty assigned a history project in groups of 3. The project was important, the groups were: Simon with Jeanette and Miley. Alvin with Brittany and Ashley. Theodore with Eleanor and Brooke.

So, Theodore, Eleanor and Brooke's group was ok. They worked while chatting.

Simon, Miley and Jeanette's group was great, they all worked hard.

In Alvin, Ashley and Brittany's group was not too good; Brittany and Alvin were fighting for what country was beside Colombia. Ashley was laughing about Alvin's jokes. Brittany was jealous and she tried to separate them. Although, they got a B+. Simon, Miley and Jeanette got an A+. And Theo, Eleanor and Brooke got an A-.

-**CLASSES ARE OVER** -

Miss Miller had to work late so she coordinate with Dave that Chipettes will stay at their residence in a whole month! Miss Miller had too much work. Alvin invited the Chippies to his residence, Alvin came to his house with 8 chipmunks, Dave see all this and adds "Alvin, who are those three?". Alvin answered- "Oh, they are the Chippies. They love singing as we do. Gently, I invited this girls to have a little party in the pool tonight." he makes a little giggle when he says the part of the party. Dave looked Al and made a face of 'OH BOY' and He turned his head to the Chippies and he smiled, as a welcome.


End file.
